


Choose

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [90]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Arranged Marriage, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: A marriage is arranged and choices are made





	Choose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeusus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeusus/gifts).



> For Jeusus based on their artwork: http://jeusus.tumblr.com/post/161491623183/here-you-go-the-bizarre-arranged-marriage-au-i

Armitage watched the way his brother trembled, trying and failing to hide it. His younger brother stood by the window, looking at the foreign English ships that made their way towards them. The scouts had said they would be here by nightfall at least, depending on how the winds and waters behaved. He knew his brother wished the ships would be dashed on the rocks.

"Brother," he whispered, touching his arm.

Techie bit his lip, quickly wiping at his eyes to hide the tears that had been forming there. "I will not bring shame to our people," he stammered hurriedly, hiccuping.

Their father had offered their hands to the sons of the English queen across the water. Both had fearsome reputations for their temper and battle prowess, blades wet with the blood of many of their people. Techie however had been promised to the eldest; the one known for slaughtering an entire ship of warriors by himself. Armitage knew that the idea terrified him.

He was silent a moment, considering him. He nodded to himself as an idea formed in his head and he touched his cheek, forcing him to look at him. "Brother, do you trust me?" he asked.

"Always."

"Good. Then you must trust me now."

***

Kylo frowned when he saw the brothers being presented to him and Matt. They were dressed in identical cloaks, the hoods pulled up over their heads and faces. "Why do they cover themselves?"

"Would you deny this chance at peace over our choice at dress?"

He pouted but bit his tongue at the chastisement. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Choose your husband, prince. Your brother shall have the other."

Matt raised an eyebrow at that, looking over at his elder brother and crown prince. "Kylo..?"

He huffed and stormed over to the pair. Without a thought he reached out and he grabbed one by the wrist, pulling him close. "You then!" he snapped.

Armitage smiled, eyes flashing dangerously under his hood. "Good choice..."

Later when Kylo complained about his wild husband to Matt; the blonde just smiled, reminding him that he was given first choice and had no right to try and change it now.

Techie giggled, sitting happily in Matt's laugh.


End file.
